nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino SUV
The Rhino SUV unit is a police variant of a Sport Utility Vehicle and is used in police pursuits. The Rhino SUV unit is used by the Rockport Police Department, Palmont Police Department and the Tri-City Bay Police Department. It appears in three different variations: Light, Heavy and Supercharged. These units appear at Heat Levels three, four and five in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: World. It will also appear at special Heat Levels six and seven in Need for Speed: Most Wanted but will appear at special Heat Level seven as well as eight in Need for Speed: Carbon. The Rhino is playable in a challenge event of the Need for Speed: Most Wanted Challenge Series. Players will be able to use it to evade a pursuit within four minutes. The Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Concept) and SWAT Truck replace the Rhino SUV unit in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). Light The Light Rhino Unit is the smallest police SUV. It has no bull bars across its front grille, it has the lowest suspension, different road tyres and standard police rims. These units appear at Heat Level 3 alongside State Cruisers in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: World. They are utilised as roadblocks and will attempt to stop the player by ramming head on into them. Light Rhino Units are worth $10,000. The Light Rhino units are the easiest to disable as they are lighter by comparison to the other units, are unable to change direction quickly and easily flip over when hit with sufficient speed. Heavy The Heavy Rhino Unit is the standard police SUV. The Heavy Rhino has bull bars across its front grille, it has higher suspension, different road tyres and five spoke silver rims. These units appear at Heat Level 4 alongside Undercover State Cruisers as well as at Heat Level 5 alongside Federal Cruisers in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon and Need for Speed: World. They are used for roadblocks. They will also attempt to stop the player by ramming head on into them at high speed, ramming them off the road and boxing them in. They will appear one vehicle a time at Heat Level 4 but will appear in pairs at Heat Level 5. Heavy Rhino Units appear at Heat Levels four to seven in Need for Speed: Undercover. Heavy Rhino Units are worth $15,000. Supercharged The Supercharged Rhino Unit is a high speed police SUV. The Supercharged Rhino has lower side skirts, it has more antennas, different road tyres and five spoke black rims. These units appear at Heat Level 6 alongside Sport Undercover Cruisers in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon. They appear in a special Black Edition Challenge in Need for Speed: Most Wanted as the only vehicles at Heat Level 7. They appear in a few special Need for Speed: Carbon Challenges at Heat Level seven and eight alongside Undercover Federal Patrol. They are utilised as roadblocks. They will attempt to stop the player by ramming head on into them at high speed, ramming them off the road and boxing them in. They are capable of keeping up with players at very high speeds. Supercharged Rhino Units are worth $25,000. K9 The K9 Unit is a special variant of the Rhino SUV used by the Tri-City Bay Police Department alongside Federal Sport Cruisers in Need for Speed: Undercover. It is based on the Heavy Rhino SUV variant but has a different police livery. The K-9 Unit is also available in Need for Speed Most Wanted and Need for Speed:Carbon . Gallery Nfsmostwantedearlysuv.jpg|Rhino SUV (Concept Art) Category:Cars Category:Fictional Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: World Category:SUVs